Serendipity
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: I never saw it coming. This crazy woman, who I have never met in my life; completes the rest of my life. And it started how I thought no love would ever start. It didn't seem like it at the time, but this is the best thing I didn't see coming MIKAITO !
1. The Misery of Rock Flavoured Ice Cream

**Hey, I'm back with another story :D! This time, it's a MikiKaito story! I've been seeing these around lately, and well, they are cute. Though personally, it doesn't sweeten up my tea like Miki and Ted, you see it's all in my logic:**

**Ted's a smexy red head, ****Miki's a smexy red head, semxy red heads must STICK TOGETHER! (same goes for Ritsu, HECK, I'd love to see a love triangle within these three!**)

**For Kaito, Meiko is the only one for him (MAINSTREAM).**

**I was planning for a plot like this one, starring Miki. But I couldn't imagine anyone else doing the role that I gave Kaito (well, except for Len, but I'm so sick of him and his fanfictions, it's not even funny -_-;) So it's a KaitoxMiki multi chapter fic (it won't be that long)! On with that jolly old disclaimer~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MANY THINGS, AND VOCALOID IS DEFINITELY ONE OF THE MANY THINGS THAT I WISH I OWN; ALONG WITH KRAFT DINNER, THE THEORY OF RELATIVITY, CHUCK NORRIS, AND THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE**

**one can dream, no?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

.

Ahh~! the beach, the ocean, the beautiful blue... Well, I AM gorgeous but I am talking about the ocean, and that doesn't matter right now, because I'm in the middle of telling you a true story that no one has ever seen coming. Literally.

All the Vocaloids were out one the beach; some in the shallow waters, some out tanning (and may I tell you that Luka looks mighty fine in that little black bikini~). Yep all of them were there. Rin playing in the waters with Miku and Meiko, Iroha and Yuki building sand castles, Kiyoteru and Lily were holding hands and walking along the beach, SeeU and Gumi were playing frisbee, Luka and Lola were tanning, Big-Al and Leon were playing volleyball, Sonika and Piko were flying a kite, and Sweet-Ann was busy creeping tourists out (seriously, have you seen her box-art?)

Gakupo, Len, and I were on the pier that stretched out far into the ocean. Looking out into the sea that stretches all around the world (and just for those who don't yet know, the world is ROUND).

It was an old peir, I even have doubts of walking on here! I'm worried that this stupid thing might collapse on me one day! Seriously, some planks of wood bend when I step on them. Alas, we continued looking past the shore. The sky was blue, the air was great for my sinuses, and the weather was to die for.

"Ahh, Mistress Luka, how delightful you look in that black bikini~!" Gakupo exhaled. Being the pervert that he is, that didn't really surprise Len and I much, so the most we could do is ignore him, because we aren't interested in Luka. Don't get me wrong, she's HOT, but I have had someone certain on my eyes for a long, long time.

Master had set up something called the 'Magnet Frenzy' for us. It's when us VOCALOID pick a partner out of all of them, the partners sing it together, and because **everyone** is set up into pairs of two, Master is mashing them all up into one chorus. It starts in three months and I already know who I'm asking to go with. Guess!

... You've probably guessed it by now, I'm going with the one and only, my number one princess in the world: Miku Hatsune.

Yeah, I know, that was insanely predictable, but I mean, she's so beautiful, funny, kind and talented. I even want her after the Magnet Frenzy! I'm going to ask her out soon enough, after I gain my confidence because I'm only one of the many guys who are asking her out. Seriously, UTAULOIDs are even creating fake IDs to the VOCALOID mansion so that they could be with her! But, watch out fellas, because I'm going to make her mine!

"Dream on lover-boy, she's mine." Len simply stated... I must have been talking out loud.

"Len, don't you have some sick incest relationship with your sister you have to attend to?" I questionned, slightly annoyed that my friend (or housemate I should say) is competing with me.

"BaKaito! That was only that one time!" he whined, "and it's not like Miku really notices you're there, compared to me of course, because I'm the most popular male VOCALOID!"

Stupid kid, I hate that pompous little brat so much.

"Doesn't mean you're the most handsome one, because I cover that. You're just popular because you're a shota, and shotas are regualarily subjects to yaoi, and girls LOVE yaoi..." I explained. He blushed furiously with anger, then I continued "And lookie here, there's Piko running around with a hot sweaty body, go to the Magnet Frenzy with him, so that you both become more popular than Miku herself."

... Silence seethed in and everything became awkward, and I really hate awkward silences...

But I do love ice cream~! I'm in the mood for buying some right now!

"All I'm saying is that, Len, you are hopeless." I added, then I dug into my pockets and reached for my wallet. From the wallet I pulled out money "I'm buying ice cream now, do you guys want any?" I offered carelessly. Len and Gakupo nodded their heads in a trance.

"I would like a banana-split~!" Len chirped, like a young little boy, who just forgot that I insulted him. That's because he is a young little boy.

"Meh, I'll have some red bean." Gakupo shrugged sheepishly.

Okay, so that's a banana split, and red-bean. Got it, and I headed my way to the parlour.

.

.

.

Ahh~! The parlour~. So much selection, the barbecue, popsicles, fudge, candy, and most importantly ice cream! Let's check the menu up top, shall we?...

Hm...

There's, vanilla (too ordinary), chocolate (too mainstream), strawberry (meh... not in the mood), there's this, that... Rock? As in, rock flavoured ice cream?... WHAT KIND OF FLAVOUR IS THAT! (and where have I heard that before?)... Well it wouldn't hurt to try it, wouldn't it... So, I bought the red bean, the banana-split, and this "rock flavoured ice cream" (which the lady behind the counter looked at me strangely when I ordered it). I held the three different flavours in my arms, and walked on a broken plank of wood.

I fell through the peir and on to the soft sands under it. I'm okay, but I always knew that that thing was unsafe. I heard Gakupo and Len call me as they ran to the exit of the peir.

"Gahh!" I heard some girl grunt. I glanced over to my right, and there was a girl.

She was mediocre looking (nothing compared to Miku, because no one can compete with her. Period.). She had waist-long carmine red hair and garnet eyes that matched. She seemed a little, how you say, unimpressed at nicest. Being drenched in Gakupo's and Len's ice cream, though my ice cream is totally fine. It fell into her lap perfectly, and the spoon landed in the bowl astoundingly~!

"Hey, thanks for holding my ice cream~!" I chirped, but her face did not change, "What?" I asked, what is _her_ problem.

"Kaito, you idiot-

-Woah, she knows me, weird-

-I was painting the landscape and you, somehow, fell from the sky and spilled ice cream on everything!" she snapped, and went on to complaining that I was pretending to listen to. I didn't care about her problems, I cared about mine. And right now, I want my ice cream back. So I reached foreward and collected the ice cream from her lap, which made her blush immensly. I scooped a spoonful and tasted it... and spat it out...

That has got to be the most disgusting thing I have EVER tasted. It tasted as if someone mashed a human corpse and kept it cool. I needed to throw up, really badly. But before I could throw up anywhere else. The closest thing I vomitted on, it was her. Too bad for first impressions, right? She scream and smacked across face.

"You savage!" she bawled "I wanted to take a break from the rest of you VOCALOIDs and actually enjoy my day! This happens all the time, and you don't even notice it!"

... I do what all the time... Throw up on her, because I have never thrown up on anybody, or met this short-tempered red head!

"Miki!" I heard Miku gasp. SHE KNOWS THIS LITTLE FLAME BALL! Miku ran up to Miki and sat down beside her, trying her best to comfort this stranger. Iroha then saw Miki, and saw me.

And beat me to a pulp. I'm not going to go on about how, because being beat up by a chick is NOT cool.

.

.

.

Well, lesson learned: NEVER to eat that... ice cream AGAIN, or else you'll throw up on a stranger and you'll have some sort of angry kitty'er beat the crap out of you.

Or at least that's what I think.

We were all now in the Mansion because a storm occured shortly after Iroha beat me to a pulp, and now I'm waiting impatiently on the couch with a pack of ice on my head. Ow, that cat-lover could pack one hell of a punch. Dammit, it hurts. I watched the red head (you know, the one I threw up on) walk into the other room with Iroha and Lily.

My beautiful princess, Miku, walking quietly into the room. She was silent, and looked at me, seeming rather, how you say, unimpressed. She must still be upset that I threw up on some random person. Who knows? She quietly stepped in towards me.

"You should feel ashamed, Kaito Shion." she pouted. I wanted to inform her of how adorable that was, but now isn't the right time, don't you think? I could only nod, because it would probably be best if I didn't say anything, alas, she continued "You've made Miki cry, you really should be ashamed." Miki?

"Um, Miku. Who is this Miki creature?" I simply asked her "and how do you know her?"

"Miki is a VOCALOID, member of AH software; along with Kiyoteru Hiyama, Yuki Kaai, and Iroha Nekomura. Miki is the girl you vommited on." she explained, exaughsted "I know Miki along with everyone else in the mansion, and Miki is one of the most friendliest ones I've ever met. Now, you ruined her day!"

Due to Miku's exessive pouting, I couldn't help but give in-it was so cute!

"Okay, Miku." I smiled, "What do you want me to do about it?"

It seems as if I pleased her with my surrendering. She loosened up her shoulders and kindly smiled. "Apologize to her, please." she softly pleaded, opened the door slightly, just so the AHloid doesn't notice us. We both had a glimpse of her crying. Sorry, she wasn't just crying, she bawled into Iroha's lap. Poor girl... do you think I mean Miki? I mean Iroha, poor Iroha, getting that flame ball's snot and tears on her good shirt. I'm not forgiving Miki for calling me an idiot! But if Miku want's me to apologize, it's for Miku, not Miki. I walked up to the couch that Miki and Iroha sat on. Lily was standing by the table casting me dirty glares, and Iroha was guilty of the same thing.

"What do you want?" The kitty'er growled, she was vicious; making me almost crap my guts out, it was so terrifying. I smiled and gulped down my fear, turning to face Miki, gazing into those garnet orbs

"I'm sorry Miki." I said to Miki, completely ignoring Iroha. Miki only scowled and cringed.

"I almost don't believe you." she scoffed, which puzzles me.

"Why won't you believe me?" I asked, without sounding like I want to strangle someone. Hey, the faster Miki may forgive me, the higher possibility of Miku accepting me to the Magnet Frenzy! Oooh, I have NEVER felt as giddy as a school girl, BECAUSE I'M NOT (in case you were wondering)!

Miki glared at me straight in the eyes, the three of them were glaring at me until Leon called Lily and Iroha from the other room, Lily left but Iroha refused to, so she didn't move an inch. Which is a tad bit creepy.

"I believe that Leon called you too Iroha." I began hesitantly.

"I'm not leaving." she said simply, the glare stayed still in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you alone with Miki."

"Iroha, just go." Miki grumbled, much to our surprise, "I don't care, go do what you must."

"But Miki-"

"No worries Iroha, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It was an accident in the first place."

Iroha nodded and smiled at her, stood up. Before she officially left, she glared at me, symbolizing that 'I've got my eyes on you'. Once she left, Miki looked at me once again.

"I can't believe you, because it's people like you and the rest of Miku's foot-stools that walk all over me, and yet you don't even know." she told, clenching her teeth as tightly as her fists. She then rose over me, raising her voice "And you can see me, so I don't understand how anyone can be so ignorant to claim that I am unseen, in a physical circumstance!".

Now that she mentions it... It makes me paranoid about invisible people. I'm having second thoughts of the inexistance of invisible people, and I'm starting to be phobic of them too... What, they do exist, and this 'Miki' character proves everything! She might just swoop in on 'invisble mode' and kick my ass invisibly. THIS CHICK IS A TANK! Trembling, I shrink when I saw her glare. Invisible people and Rock Flavoured Ice Cream-WATCH OUT, FELLAS!

"Besides, you're only apologizing because you want to ask Miku to the Magnet Frenzy, you don't have one pint of kindness in you!" She sneered snobbishly.

"How did you know that!" I asked, relevant to her knowing about my crush. She smirked cunningly.

"Oh, you wouldn't have noticed anyway, I'm invisible, remember?" she responded just as cunningly.

And that was the only time I wanted to light myself on fire and jump out a building, hopefully getting struck by lightning on the way down. And it was the perfect time to do that to, because Lily's lighter was on the table, we were pretty high up in the mansion, and there was a storm outside. Alas, I didn't because I'm not depressed, though I am freaked out; for I have an invisible stalker. Instead of saying anything (because I may risk my life doing that), I played dumb and silent as her grin became wider.

"Actually. It amazes me that Miku can see me. I know her pretty well, so I might just be able to hook you guys up." she tittered. The offer grasped onto my attention immediately, I stood up to gazed at her.

"Really?" I hummed, stepping closer.

"I can, but I'm starting to second guess." she replied.

I never thought I would be doing this, but I fell to my knees in front of her as if she was a queen, but I have no intention on kissing her feet,

"Please Miki, I'll do anything!" I begged.

"Anything? Fine. Follow me into my room, and I'll show you exactly what I have in mind."

* * *

**Ohohohohohohoho! What does Miki have in mind? Time will tell, kiddos~!**

**But for now, I want you to guess what Miki wants from Kaito~!**

**Stay in tune~**

**~Rocky~**


	2. Cinderella Man

**I'm back, babies~! Sorry, I haven't been on in a WHILE! Highschool is a butt-hole. Science is a Butt-hole. Honor roles are a pain in the butt-hole. GWAH! and I am back with the new chapter! I might slow down on Secret After School and start catching up on Oliver's story and Cherries and Chaocolate Crisps. I'm definitely going to focus on finishing this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter (I personally liked writing it)~! :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

That crazy, hot-headed flameball...

Flash Back

_I followed Miki into her room. When I walked in, she closed the door, as if she was planning to trap me in here. Creepy as it seemed, I never stopped myself to sit at the edge of her cherry imprinted bed. Her room was a little dull, there was nothing vibrant except for the bed sheet. But they looked really old, so that was a little dull. The room was also a little dusty, as if no one had this room at all. Miki's room is a dark scary place._

_She approached me, swaying her hips, in a rythem. I must admit, it would be cute if it was Miku doing it. Miki ruined the moment. I thought everything would be better if I just envisioned Miku in her place, but then she spoke._

_"I've been waiting to do this for a while now." she admitted quite shallowly, coming closer to me "I know I shouldn't, but it feels so right." _

_I'll hit her if she lays a finger on me, I have goals you know. She stops right in front and stays for a bit. I raise my brow as she looks down at me from at top, shadowed eyes whiplashed that michevious glare. I gulped from the intention. What could she possibly want with me. I watched her anxiously, she pulled something from behind her back. I was eager but afraid to find out. A tooth brush. A tooth brush was pulled out from behind her. What is she going to do with a tooth brush?_

_"What am I gonna do with that?" I questionned her, quite skeptical. I don't see how anyone could get creative with a tooth brush... Alas, her grin widened as she pointed at the bucket of soapy water beside her door._

_She sat beside me, at a safe distance._

_"Do you get it?" she questionned me as if I'm stupid. "I want you to clean this place up, in return of what you did to me. If done well, I might bring you something in return."_

_And like that, she left the room, and I started._

I've been cleaning for a good while now. It's been... 15 minutes. I'm tired of scrubbing the one shelf. Sometimes, I just wish I could pull off some sort of magical cleaning spell, because I have been cleaning this one shelf FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!

Being bored of cleaning, I wandered around this dusty room, looking for something else to clean. I mixed the tooth brush within the steamy warm, suddy water and washed her night table, then part of her desk. One thing leads to another and I get a sponge from the closet and use that instead. Then I scrubbed her desk, to the tile on her floor, I washed every crease in those. Then I moved on to bringing her mat to the laundromat outside. I gathered that dusty mat, folding it over my arms. I don't know why, but I'm finding cleaning a little more enjoyable now. I never really did it before, but now I think I can do it! I've been spending an hour and ten minutes cleaning this dusty rag of a place up, and I could say that it was worth it. No more itches and tears in my eyes, I should do this more often. Not only that, but I found I was at more peace, it was calming me.

On my way out to the laundromat, Miki stood by the door, atsonsished; looking at what used to be a filthy ragged home to a chrome dome!

"I didn't think you were going to clean it." she began, eyes wide open, gazing at me "I thought you were just going to walk off, as if nothing ever happened."

"Why would I do that?" I questionned her, somewhat curious of what she meant.

"Nevermind, Kaito. Needless to say, I'm really impressed!" she smiled wholefully, just as she did the sunsets glare seethed through the window, brightening the room "Keep at it, and I'll bring you something."

She turned to walk away, and I'm standing there speechless. Did she just smile? It looked awfully nice coming from her. Alas, she's a crazy woman, and I'm Miku's. So I have no interest in Miki.

.

.

.

I continued my way to the laundromat, just to see someone who I've never met before. His hair was pink, eyes were blue... Hair was pink (seriously, I thought Gakupo's was bad). He smirked at me, sarcarstically.

"I saw what you did to Miki, you should be embarrassed. Vomitting on a defenseless girl." he sadistically hissed. It was kind of uncomfotable because, well, I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM IN MY LIFE!

"Who are you?" I asked, which made him seem unimpressed, given by the expression of his glare.

"VY2 Yuuma. I personally don't blame you for not knowing who I am, but if you weren't so absorbed in yourselves all the time, then you would know we exist."

"Huh?"

"I was at the beach too, Shion. I was playing volleyball with Leon and Big-Al." he said as he walked away "Open your eyes, Shion Boy."

_Shion Boy_? Well now that he's gone and can't hear me:

"YOU CRAZY INVISIBLE PEOPLE!" I hollard.

"We aren't invisible, you're just arrogant!" he exclaimed from the other room.

.

.

.

I cleaned the floor, book shelf, night table, desk, lamp, everything that's the exterior part.

Just the interior parts now, like drawers and the closet.

I approach the closet, and open it. Blinded by color, she kept all sorts of paintings in this tiny place. Beautiful portraits of vast lands, flowers, single friut trees, topless Ted Kasane...

Ted Kasane?...

I bury past more of the canvas. She has a Ted Kasane collection! There's one of him eating a bagel at a local cafe, and one of him getting out of the steamy shower with a towel around his waist. Ted is one sexy individual, apparently...

This one has him sitting on a desk with his shirt half open, but the majority of pictures with him is with herself; holding eachother in the snow, embracing in the rain, kissing under a missletoe, cuddling in bed. Everything.

I don't see what Miki sees in Ted... He`s a pervert... By the looks of it... She`s the pervert... But most of all, HE'S AN UTAU!

Suddenly, I hear footsteps that are head towards Miki`s room. I heard muffled voices. Miku... and Miki... They`re going to the room! I quickly shove those sexy Ted pictures back in and slam the closet door, I get back to the sponge and start scurbbing the floor again. I could hear their conversation right outside my door;

"I personally like pink on you, Miku." Miki exclaimed

"You think so? I thought blue would be nicer." Miku admitted.

My nerves were shot when she opened the door. I saw the girl of my dreams standing in the door way, just as surprised as Miki.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Miki asked, surprised. What surprises her of something she already knows?

"I'm cleaning your room, re-"

"Oh Kaito, that's so sweet. Considering of what you did at the beach, this is the sweetest thing so far," she interupted me, cooing "wouldn't you agree Miku?"

"Most defintely, Miki!" Miku squealed, "It makes me so happy when guys can be so generous! It's.. _perfect._" she exhaled, looking quite dazzled. I still don't know what's going on, but that didn't stop me from cleaning the place up.

"Great work Kaito, you're such a charm!" Miku smiled giddly "You've made Miki and I both happy! Thank you for such generosity!" she clapped as she walked out. Miki stayed behind for a split second to signal me a thumbs up... I see what she's doing now. She's forgeing me a halo, so that Miku would fall for me easier.

Miki:

You. Are. A. Mastermind.

Now that she started something, I'm going to finish it with a big boom. Miku will be so proud of my consideration~!

I'm going to re-paint her room.

Before she left, I grasped onto her sleeve, giving me her attention.

"Miki-" I began, but she tugged her arm, slipping away from my hold.

"Geez Kaito, don't get that touchy. What do you need?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"... Navy blue... and white."

"Okay, thanks!"

We then went our separate ways.

.

.

.

I recieved the paints from the storage room, lucky we keep paint for all these new Vocaloid coming in, so that they can paint their rooms. What I'm planning to do with Miki's room is to have the walls painted Navy Blue, but first I need to get rid of the furniture... I started on her bed. And can I tell you! Lifting furniture is not a one man job. I probably moved it an metre or two. But not anything past that. I tried to continue, but was stopped.

"Kaito, you idiot! What are you doing?" Miki gasped, holding an iced tea near the door way. That was sweet of her, but she didn't have to.

"I'm painting your room, what does it look-" -

WHACK!

Miki slapped at the back of the head.

"Kaito, this is a guest room!" she told. A guest room? I thought this was her room.

"That's why I can't paint it?" I questionned.

"Yes, who knows, the guest might not like the color!"

"I thought this was your room..."

"For now it is. Master promised that he would build me a bigger and better room, because he gave my last one to Akikoroid-Chan." she explained "But when I move out, it's going to be just a guest room again."

"... When did he promise this?.."

"A year ago..."

... Her life must suck...

"Now, BaKaito. Get on with it. Move the furniture back." she demanded. Me being exaughsted from moving the furniture in the first place, I got... Defensive...

"Sorry Miki, I was fooled to think this was your room, though the closet is filled with those sexy Ted Kasane paintings." I admitted, which I shouldn't have. I could see the heat rise up to her cheeks

"Kaito. You. IDIOT!" she growled vicsiously, tears flooded her eyes, "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" she cried, running out of the room. I can't let Miku (or Iroha) see her like this.

I chased after her. We ran through the emptier mansion, to the courtyard, through the garden and that is where I tackled her down to the ground. Covering her mouth, muffling her screams and cries. That is until she bit me, but I didn't let her go.

"Miki, shut it!" I shouted, gripping onto her kicking legs, "Calm down!". Miki refused and continued bawling like a mad woman. I tried coming up with things at the top of my head to say, just to calm her down.

Ted at the local cafe, Miki's bed sheets:

"Miki, let's go get a cherry cheesecake at the local cafe." I suggested with exaustion in my voice, "I'll pay!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. She slowed down to a zero.

"Cherry. Cheesecake?" she asked sniffling, "That you're paying for?"

"Yes," I responded "so long as you keep it down. You're trying to help me win Miku, remember?"

She nodded her head in response "Fine. But I'm still not forgiving you for looking at my Ted."

What a weird girl.

.

.

.

We sat in the cafe for an hour and a bit, talking about Ted. Well, she was the talking one, I was the one listening. Believe it or not, I was listening.

On the way there, she was explaining that she is not a pervert but Ted is the perfect structure for her latest works (I can tell), and how that was not her in the pictures with him more than just a freaky Ted fangirl that cosplays as herself regualarilly. Then she went on about how she doesn't blame the fangirl for liking Ted because he's a handsome fellow, the she went on about him being incredibly sexy, then to how she wants him to cradle her in his 'big arms'.

Now she's going on about how she wants to be the girl in the picture.

She's contradicting herself.

I however was thinking more about her room. Master promised her a new room a year past now. I've never heard anything about construction of a new room. Though I'm not crazy about Miki myself, I can't help but feel a little bad for her.

Now she's just talking about how they were meant for eachother, barely taking a bite of her cheesecake.

It makes me second-guess if it was worth buying that tiny 5 dollar cheesecake.

"Are you going to finish that?" I ask apathetically, interuppting her going on about how much she wants to plant a kiss on his 'perfect' lips. She stopped so suddenly.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she took a couple of bites.

After that everything was silent between us, and you know how much I hate silence.

"Miki." I began, "Now that we've calmed down a bit, I've been meaning to talk about the 'guest room'."

"What about it?" she asked.

"I think that's the room that Master wanted to give you."

"I doubt it, it certainly isn't bigger than my last one."

"Miki, I doubt they would build a random room just anywhere."

"You do make a good point..."

"I do. So how about I paint your room this weekend."

She went quiet. Her quietness bothers me.

"Well?" I ask, a little impatient.

"Can I help you do that?" Miki asked.

"Sure why not?" I smiled "You're helping me win Miku's heart, and now you're helping me paint your room. What can I do for you, Miki."

"Well, now that you mention it." She began with a sly smile.

* * *

**How you like? Please leave reviews and honest thoughts. Oh, and try to guess what happens next, you luck people you~!**

**~ Rocky :D**


End file.
